


Cravings

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Based on my life cos I’m a wreck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: In which Patrick over-sexualizes asking Pete for a snack.This is really short and I promise I’ll post something later. This was just floating around in my head and I had to write it so I didn’t forget.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 14





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m jonesing for a bowl of curry and rice.

“Food.” Patrick nudged Pete’s wrist with his nose. “Pete, I want food.” 

Pete woke up slowly, running his hand over his face. “Hm?” he mumbled. He saw Patrick and smiled weakly. “Hey, Patrick. What’s with the... what’s with the look on your face?” 

Patrick furrowed his eyebrows. He hated repeating himself. “Give me food.” 

Pete chuckled and sat up on the couch. “What a lovely reason to wake me up. What do you want to eat?” 

Patrick shrugged and hovered over Pete, half-straddling his husband’s hips. His pressed down on Pete’s chest playfully. “I’m hungry.” 

“Horny or hungry?” 

“Hungry. I just know that you’re naturally horny so I’m straddling you to get attention.” He bent down and kissed Pete on the lips, then cheek, then jaw. He kissed wherever he could get it. Pete sighed gratefully from under him. Patrick smiled, then lowered his head even further to whisper, “Give me food, Daddy.” 

”N-No,” Pete moaned softly as Patrick’s breath grazed his ear. “Make the food yourself.” 

Patrick whined and lazily thrusted down on Pete’s lap. “Making food is hard! I’m tryna make you hard so you feel more motivated to make me food. I WANT FOOD, PETER.” The singer kissed a line down Pete’s chest, which was bare because god forbid Pete wear a shirt when he slept. If only he would stick to just wearing boxers 24/7. Patrick would have more motivation to do anything if Pete did that. 

Pete arched his back into Patrick’s lips and tongue. “We have l-lef...leftovers,” he confessed, panting softly. 

Patrick purred and nuzzled Pete’s bat-heart tattoo. “Where?” He continued grinding down on his husband. 

Pete tilted his head back and whined. “In the fridge.” 

Patrick reached down with his warm, calloused hands to undo Pete’s belt. “What food is it?” 

Pete hesitated, so Patrick clasped his teeth around Pete’s neck. Pete yelped, “A PYREX CONTAINER OF SPAGHETTI!!” 

Patrick kissed him softly, then got up off the couch. “Thanks, baby. Do you want any?” He squeezed Pete’s fingers. 

Pete smiled and nodded. “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clean comments! I got my curry and rice :) 
> 
> God bless cheap microwave food.


End file.
